Bella, The Hockey Player
by Khockeygrl4
Summary: Bella is a vamp who plays hockey, can sort of change into human and it is 70 years since she's seen Edward. She goes to the U of M, and its her first game of the season and there is an unknown vampire there. Who is it? Please R&R! :
1. Chapter 1

Okay, here is the prologue, hope you like it.

Edward left Bella 70 years ago. A week later, Bella was in a terrible car crash. Vampire Mick St. John (the show moonlight owns, I'm just using the name) changed her, and she is now living in Minneapolis, Minnesota, with Mick pretending to be her dad. Bella's name is Bella St. John.

Mick St. John looks about 30 years old, but he is about Carlisle age. He is now a Minneapolis cop. Bella is attending college (again), and goes to the U of M (University of Minnesota), and plays hockey.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Other need to know facts...

-Edward can read Bella's mind if she is distracted, or she lets him.

-Alice can only see Bella occasionally, but they are always uncertain, unless Bella lets Alice see her.

-Bella and Mick have fridge fulls of animal blood, they are both 'vegetarians'.

-They live on the edge of the city, so there are forests near by.

-Bella's favorite song when she was with Edward was 'Let It Rock' (by Kevin Rudolf), and he loved that song too.

-The date is now November 26th, 2078.

Okay, hope you enjoy.

Chapter one

BPOV

I'm driving in my car, on the freeway, to my first hockey game, (of the season, I should mention). Yeah, I've played hockey before, Mick got me into it.

One thing me and Mick have in common is that we have the power to partially be human again, except we can't age still. We look human, feel human, and smell like human. We even have blood, and a heat beat. I only like being human when I play hockey, because it just feels too weird. Besides, if I was a vampire playing hockey, I might just reveal what I am in front of thousands.

I haven't hear or seen the Cullens since they left. I don't blame them for anything. I don't even know, or care, if they visited my grave, but they probably would be shocked to see that I 'died' a week after they left.

Before every game, on the drive to the rink, I listen to my favorite song. Yeah I know, its 70 years old, but what can I say. I like classic rock.

'_Because when I, arrive, I, I bring the fire. Make you come, alive, I can take you higher. What this is, forgot, I must now remind you, let it rock, let it rock, let it rock.'_

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a Volvo. Coincidence. What ever. I just tuned back into my song and forgot I even saw it.

I arrived at the rink and went in the locker room. I got dressed and talked to the girls on my team. Oh, I forgot to mention I turned human before I got out of the car.

I got on the ice, and skated the ten minute warm-up.

Something hit me, not literally, but I smelt another vamp. Mick said he wasn't going to make it today, so I searched for the vamp. My senses are still better than human when I am 'human', but they are less enhanced than average humans.

The buzzer woke me up from searching, so I raced back to the bench.

My line is first. I play center. The first period blew by, us scoring two goals. I got an assist, but no biggy.

About two minutes into the second period, a girl from the other team ran into someone from my team, and was flipped into the air. Her skate sliced my neck, and I started to bleed. Damn it. The whole arena was silent as I laid on the ground. I had to get out of here. My throat hurt, not on the outside but the inside. My 'blood', doesn't attract vamps, it pretty much makes them go away. In their throats, the smell makes it sting, but not like normal blood. I would compare it to being stung by a bee in the throat.

Well, back to the game. My throat hurts like hell right now. I got up, holding my neck, and skated to the bench. I went to the locker room, and a couple people followed me. I got in the locker room, and told them to get out, and make sure nobody else came in. They obliged, but I locked the door, just in case. I took my helmet off and changed back into a vampire, and the cut instantly healed. There wasn't even a scar.

I couldn't go back out, because from all the blood I lost, people would be asking questions. I started to wrap my neck, to make it look like the cut was still there. I felt the presence of someone. I turned around and started to say, " I told you to stay out..." but I was silenced when I saw his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So what do you think? Please tell me what you think. I think its different, but I hope you like it. Please review. I will post more soon, if people read it, that is. Review, review, and review!! Thanks for reading!! :)


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

(Earlier that day)

I decided to go to the U of M this time, and get another degree. Actually, my whole family did. It's the first time we've been together since we left Bella.

Bella. Just last year I went back to Forks, to see what had happened to her. Alice came with me, and she said she occasionally gets a glimpse of her, but I guess she was wrong.

We found her grave. Turns out she died a week, SEVEN DAYS, after I left her. I will never stop blaming myself for it.

So, today was our fist day of class, nothing special happened, and I heard some people talking, and thinking, about a girls hockey game. I decided I would go, because I've never actually seen one in all the years I've been living.

On the drive, I was listening to the radio when I smelled another vampire.

I listened to their thoughts, and they were listening to a song. That song. Oh my Carlisle, it was Bella's favorite song. 'Let It Rock'. 'It couldn't be', I thought, but then stopped, because Bella was gone and never coming back. Just a coincidence.

I drove past the car, not even looking at their face, and continued to the game.

Nothing major happened until the second period. A girls neck was cut by the blade of a skate. I thought I was going to be jumping on the ice, but then I realized that the blood was making me sick. Eck!

I had to leave, so I went downstairs, and was at the bottom level of the ice arena, by the locker rooms. I had to get away from that smell, that blood.

I couldn't get away. I tried turning down every hall, but it just got worse. So at the next door, I went in. It was locked, but what locked door could keep me out? Once I got in, the smell went away, and was replaced by the smell of a vampire.

It was a girl. She had hockey equipment on, and had the number of the girl who got cut. She turned around, saying "I told you to stay out," but stopped when she saw me.

It was Bella. But it wasn't. She was a vampire. Bella, my Bella, was alive.

She had the exact face on that I did. Pure shock. She snapped out of it before I did.

She quickly finished wrapping her neck at vampire speed, then put her helmet back on, and raced out the door.

"Wait," I shouted, finally realizing what happened, and ran after her.

I couldn't smell her anymore. I couldn't smell any vampire at all.

I quickly wen back into the arena, and I saw her on the ice.

But wait, why can't I smell her? She smelt, human. What the hell? I have to figure this out. I'm going out of my mind. I quickly went to my car, and headed home.

I needed my families help with this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, what do you think? Great, I'm glad you love it. (I can read your mind!!) Jk. I wish. Then I could finally find Edward and he would be all mine!! hahahaha!!

Yeah, back to the fanfic. I really hope you liked it. Please review, and I am open to any suggestions on what may happen next. Thanks for reading! And please review!!

Did I mention I want you to review??


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

(Still in the locker room)

Dang. I mean yeah, its cool to see him again, but I can't talk to him right now.

I threw my helmet on my head, and ran back to the ice.

"Wait!" He shouted, but I already turned down the next hall, then turned human again.

I raced back on the bench and the coach asked it I was okay. I nodded, then skated back on the ice.

The game finished quickly, us winning 5-2, but not without me noticing he left.

I knew he would be back though. And he was probably bringing them too.

I quickly got undressed and raced off to my car. Just as I thought, all the Cullens were standing near it.

I rolled my eyes, and picked up my phone. I pushed speed dial number two, and dad picked up.

"Hey Bella, how'd you do?" he asked. I knew the Cullens would be listening to my conversation.

"Hey dad, we won 5-2. There was a little incident, but I fixed it." I said.

"What kind of incident, Bella?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just cut by a blade. Noone suspects a thing." I said.

"Okay, I trust you Bells. So, what you calling for?" he asked.

I looked at the Cullens. "They're here." I said. I knew dad knew what I meant, because I told him about them before.

"Okay, I'll meet you at home in twenty minutes." he said.

"Bye dad." then I hung up the phone.

I turned back to the Cullens again. "If you'll follow me, I will happily," I rolled my eyes, "answer all your questions. We just have to wait for my dad to get home."

They all looked at each other, then nodded. I got into my car, and they went back to their cars, except Alice. She was hopping in the passenger seat of my car.

I pulled out of the parking lot, and headed for the freeway.

"Hey Alice." I said, kind of monotonously.

"BELLA,I'MSOHAPPYTOSEEYOU.HOWAREYOU?THAT'SGREAT.I'MFINE,THATNKYOU!" **(Bella, I'm so happy to see you. How are you? That's great, I'm fine, thank you!)** She said really fast** and** at a high pitch.

"Um, okay." I said. "Some things never change."

"You betcha, just like how we still think of you as a sister, Emmett's a dork, Carlisle's a doctor, Esme's a home designer, Jasper's great, Rose is...Rose, and Edward still loves you!"

I slammed on the breaks, and so did the Volvo behind me. I don't think Alice was supposed to tell me that.

Thankfully, we were actually at my house, so I got out and went to the front door.

Most of them followed me, most being the main word. Edward was talking to Alice, who was standing next to Jasper.

I was standing on our porch, when I remembered I was still human. Without realizing that my guests were starring at me, I changed back into a vampire.

All their jaws dropped, even Edward's. I guess he technically didn't know I could do that, even though he knew there was something different about me.

"Well, okay, let's take this reunion inside, shall we?" I said, and they all snapped back into reality and followed me in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, thanks for reading. This chapter was actually longer, but I made it way too long, so I split it in two. So don't be mad, just wait another day and I'll post the next chapter. Please tell me what you think. Plus, I'm open to any suggestions for where this is going. Again, thanks again for reading and reviewing!! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**I am SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry!!! I've been soo busy lately. Hockey started this past month, and I've had so much homework. Thank you for putting up with me! Ok, heres what you've all been waiting for, ANOTHER CHAPTER!!! YEAH!!!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Previous: "Well, okay, lets take this reuinion inside, shall we?" I said, and they snapped out of it and followed in.

...............

We walked into the livingroom and I spoke again. "Okay, Mick will be home in two minutes, so make yourselves comfortable. I'm going to take a quick shower. Um.... can I get you anything to drink?" I asked.

Emmett broke the silence after seeing my serious face. "Is that like a joke? I know humans usually ask that, but what are you offering, blood?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Well, yeah, unless you want a coke." I asked with a smile. "We have quite a variety of things here."

Their jaws dropped again. "Okay, you seriously need to stop doing that. Yes, we have blood, in the basement fridge, and yes, it's animal, okay? Why else would my eyes be golden?"

The silence came back, so I ran upstairs and took a 30 second shower. I ran back downstairs and it was still silent.

Edward broke that silence a second later. "Okay, can we please stop thinking all at the same time?" he said, rubbing his head.

Right then, Mick walked inside, he looked at me, and I just shrugged. He went up to Carlisle, and said, "You must be Carlisle. My name is Mick St. John, Bella's 'adoptive' father." he said, smiling at me.

After everyone of the Cullen's introduced themselves to Mick, we all sat down to begin the interrogation.

"So, where should we start?" I asked.

"How about when you were changed, if you remember. But it seems you remember us, so that's good." Carlisle said.

"Well, okay. I guess you could say a week after you left, I 'died'."

They all stared at me, shocked.

"What?" I asked.

"You mean you were changed a week after we left?" Carlisle said.

I nodded.

"Wow. Well, can you tell us what happened? I mean, you didn't go looking for other vampires to change you, did you?" he asked, concern written on his face.

"Yeah, right. Of course I didn't. Well, I don't remember everything about that night, but I know Mick does." I said, smiling at Mick.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, 'kay?" I said to Mick. He nodded, and gave me a smile. I continued.

"Well, I remember I was in my truck, the day I was changed. Or should I say night. It was about midnight, the last time I checked, and I was really tired. I guess crying didn't help either." I tilted my head towards my legs. Mick rubbed soothing circles on my back, and I continued.

"I barely registered the tree in front of me until it was too late. I think I blacked out, then when I woke up, Mick was there. I felt his cold skin on mine, and he pulled me out of the truck. He set me on the ground, and I knew I was dying, so I asked him to change me. He was pretty freaked when I asked him that, but I told him I knew what he was, and I asked again. He changed me right there, and brought me back to his house. He set my car on fire, and I don't remember anything else except waking up."

There was a long, and I mean long, awkward silence.

I got up, and went downstairs to get some 'drinks' for everyone.

I handed one to each of them, and Mick smiled at me. I decided it was time to break the ice.

"So, what have you guys been up too?" I asked.

Alice spoke up. "Well, nothing. This is our first time being together since..... yeah, well you know."

"Okay," I said. Now, cue awkward silence.

"So, tell us about your powers." Carlisle said.

"Well, both Mick and I can sort of change back into human. We have a heart beat, and blood. Just like Edward found out, our blood doesn't attract vampires, it does the opposite. So yeah. Oh," I began, but Mick interupted me.

"Bella," he gave me the look.

"Dad, its fine. You said never to keep things from family. I think of them as my family." I looked at Edward, who I knew read Mick's mind, and his face was shocked.

"As Edward already knows, I have a few more powers. Such as.........."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Again, I'm soooooooo sooooooooo soooooooo sorry! I've just been so busy. Wow, I've said so a lot. Well, I have some bad news. I have another chapter finished, but I haven't been working on my fanfics lately, so I don't have another after that. I'm thinking of handing this over to someone who would like to continue it. If anyone is interested, just review saying you would want to, and why, I guess, and I'll reply back to you as soon as I can. Thanks to all, hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
